The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to docking a mobile information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Mobile information handling systems such as, for example, notebook computers, are becoming more popular as replacements for desktop computers due to their ability to function as mobile entertainment centers for things such as, for example, movies, music, television, and photography. However, when used in a non-mobile manner such as, for example, a desktop computer, it is desirable to connect the mobile information handling system to other devices which make the use of the mobile information handling system more similar to a desktop computer experience.
Typically, to connect the mobile information handling system to other devices, a plurality of separate cables for things such as, for example, video, power, mouse, and keyboard, are provided and used to connect the mobile information handling system to a larger display device and other peripheral devices. This is undesirable because it consumes space and results in a generally cluttered appearance due to the plurality of cables, while requiring the time necessary to connect and disconnect the cables when the desired use of the mobile information handling systems changes.
Some mobile information handling systems connect to a larger display device and other peripheral devices through a docking station. The docking station includes a plurality of separate cables which are always connected to the larger display device and other peripheral devices such that the mobile information handling system may be easily and quickly connected to the larger display device and other peripheral devices by connecting it to the docking station. However, this solution still results in a generally cluttered appearance due to the space necessary to store the docking station and the plurality of cables needed to connect the docking station to the larger display device and the other peripheral devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for docking a mobile information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.